


Viking

by PitaEnigma



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, not very funny though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitaEnigma/pseuds/PitaEnigma
Summary: Horace Warfield commissions a new airship
Kudos: 3





	Viking

His presentation complete, Rudolfo Subsourian tried to gauge General Warfield’s reaction. He’d avoided looking at the man’s face throughout, worried he might slip up at the sight of someone’s eyes, but now he could look at him. The result was amazingly impassive. Warfield’s face was built like a cliff face and was about as emotional. He looked through the binder Rudolfo had prepared, pulled out a diagram, and stared at it.

“I like it,” he said, after what felt like an eternity. “You’re calling it the Viking?”

“The name can change,” Rudolfo said. “I’m not committed to-”

“Nonsense, it’s a great name.”

This was going better than he expected. He allowed himself to breathe and smile.

“I do have a question though. What is it supposed to do against ground forces?”

“It’s an air superiority fighter,” Rudolfo said. “We’ve studied the designs, and there is no airforce currently against us that it can’t defeat. In lab tests, it’s killed mutalisks with barely a scratch, and-”

“I see that. It’s very impressive. But what does it do against ground forces?” Warfield asked.

“Well, the request was for an air superiority fighter. I assume it can have back-up if it ever needs to-”

“Back-up? Are you telling me you’ve created a ship that can’t handle a simple situation on its own? You were ordered to give us a replacement for the wraith.”

“As an air superiority fighter. I understood the new banshee was-”

“The banshee is a bomber, it can’t replace the wraith. Don’t be crazy.” There definitely was an emotion on Warfield’s face now, but it wasn’t positive.

“I guess I can add a turret on the bottom, add aiming…” Rudolfo suppressed his grimace. Another cannon would add weight, he’d need to enlarge the engine, add places for fuel, then add armor… this would be a careful mix and match.

“So you’d make a wraith that can’t cloak?” Warfield asked. “Outrageous. No. We’re looking for something new here! Ingenuity, Subsourian, ingenuity! That’s the name of our game here, we’re against an alien terror!”

Rudolfo’s mind was blank. No words came to him. His design was perfect. A speedy air superiority fighter with enough punch to make a Minotaur feel the pain. And it wasn’t good enough because… why?

“I have an idea,” Warfield said. “We need a new ground walker.”

“What happened to the goliath?” Rudolfo found himself asking.

“We don’t need it for air superiority any more, it’s why we hired you. But we need a ground walker, and you have this fighter. Why not make it transform?”

“Transform?”

“Yes! Let it land and become a walker! Seems like a perfectly good idea to me. Let it replace the goliath in every way!”

“But it wasn’t designed as a goliath replacement...”

“Ingenuity!” Warfield barked this word out as if it, and not Rudolfo, was going to spend months redesigning the ship. Though now he wondered if it was even going to be considered a ship. It would have to be, wouldn’t it?

“Alright, sir.”

“Wonderful meeting, doctor! I look forward to seeing your new design when you’re ready. Oh, one more thing. Do you think you could make it armor piercing?”

“All of its weapons?”

“Only the ones on the ground.” Warfield smiled. “No need to overwork you, right?”

“I… thank you, sir.” Rudolfo saluted and left the room.

Alone at his desk, Warfield looked at the subject of his next meeting. The Gorgon. A powerful battlecruiser, near limitless destructive power and too well covered by armor to be breached by any Terran or Protoss armament he knew of. They were exorbitantly expensive, however. He’d order seven. Budgets could be slashed elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I got help from 6thfloormadness and BreezyWheeze from the Worm fandom.


End file.
